


On Call

by FrozenMemories



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Humor, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:52:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMemories/pseuds/FrozenMemories
Summary: Mac and Jack have a 24/7 job but sometimes it interfers with their personal schedules.
Relationships: Jack Dalton/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 65





	On Call

“Oh no, you don’t,” Jack grunts into Mac’s ear as he catches his wrist with ease, just inches before Mac can reach his phone on the bedside table.

“What if it’s-,” He cuts him off with a kiss, distracting him enough to bring his hand up to where he’s pinning down the other against the pillow. Mac moans into his open mouth and Jack grins. Blindly he fumbles the side of Mac’s phone until the annoyingly familiar ringtone goes quiet.

He refocuses his attention on Mac’s throat, kissing, nipping, licking at the salty skin while he’s picking up speed again, pounding into Mac with intent.

Mac’s colorful exclamations of _fucks_ and _yeses_ fill his chest with pride and fuel his arousal tenfold. He could listen to it all day, if he had the stamina to keep at it that long.

“Oh, Jack, please,” Mac hisses and then lets out a beautiful, long-stretched moan, only to be cut off by another interrupting sound – Jack’s phone this time.

“For fuck’s sake,” Jack mutters, but has the decency to sound less than irritated when he hits the answer-button. Mac groans again, the noise heavy with protest, and tries to shove him away but Jack firmly keeps his position. He doesn’t plan on making it a long call.

“Yes?” He speaks into the device, his voice remarkably neutral.

“Is Blondie with you?”

He smirks, complacently, grateful that Matty can’t see them right now.

“Yes, he is,” he tells his boss, while keeping Mac’s hands trapped above his head, grinning at his attempts to struggle away from him.

“Can you get him on the phone?” Matty asks, demands really, over the line.

Jack’s grin grows even bigger and no amount of training can completely keep the shameless sass out of his voice, “He’s kind of…” Matty probably figured it out already, “unavailable.”

“Oh jeez, Dalton!” Matty exclaims, “Do I even want to know what I interrupted?”

“Guess not?” There’s no point in even trying to deny it. And to be honest, Jack feels more than a little smug about it.

Mac glares at him and pushes up, making it hard for Jack to keep his composure.

Matty sighs.

“It’s a Sunday morning for crying out loud!” Jack mutters with little heat behind his words.

“Well, the _Calaveras negras_ cartel doesn’t care about that. I need you guys on a flight to Colombia as of an hour ago.”

Jack concedes with a grunt.

“Okay guys. Finish up whatever you’re doing there and get your asses over here. I’ll give you twenty minutes.”

“To finish up or to get there?” Jack can’t help himself sometimes.

“Dalton? I’m hanging up now.” He thinks he hears some humor in her voice.

“You’re terrible,” Mac tells him and rolls his eyes, “Let’s go, take a shower.”

He tries to sit up but Jack’s still effectively pinning him down.

“Oh, no, no, no, no. I’m gonna finish what I started,” he licks his lips and smirks down at Mac with a gleam in his eyes, “She gave us twenty minutes.”

Mac groans but smiles.

“Clean-up alone takes twenty,” he remarks, but ceases his struggles against Jack’s hold.

“Let’s hurry up then.”

Sure enough, twenty minutes later the phone rings again. Mac’s just buttoning up his shirt and Jack is debating between a grey tee and a green one.

“Jeez, Matty, we’re coming,” he growls into the speaker.

“TMI, Dalton,” Matty remarks dryly while Mac flings his damp towel at Jack’s face.


End file.
